Alleine zu Zweit
by DerMeister02
Summary: ¿Que tan dificil es decirlo, que se necesita para decir... Te amo? AXS


Primero antes que nada, lo que ya todos saben no tengo ningun derecho sobre ninguno de los personajes citados en esta historia, todos los derechos pertenecen a GAINAX. Historia escrita unicamente para el entretenimiento del lector, sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten y no me odien, es mi primer Fic.

Bueno, comencemos...

Era una tarde después de la escuela en el departamento M-S-A, Asuka algo agotada llegó temprano, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a la sala, donde comenzó a leer un libro, la verdad no podía concentrarse, hace tiempo que sentía algo distinto dentro de ella, algo que nacía en su corazón y era guiado a cada rincón de su cuerpo, sentía como… como un _"fuego en la sangre" _algo que la quemaba por dentro, no quería sentirlo, pero era inevitable. Lo peor es que el causante de esa sensación era…, si Shinji Ikari, el Tercer elegido.

La chica en esos momentos se sentía enfadada y frustrada debido a sus sentimientos, aunque también estaba preocupada ya que no sabia donde demonios estaba Shinji, ya era algo tarde y el no llegaba. Sí, lo extrañaba, cosa que jamás se imaginó haciendo….

-'_Oh Shinji mein Leben, Ich…., Ich warte nur auf Dich'_ –Se dijo-

-¡¿Que?!, no puedo creer que yo pensé en eso………………. En serio me pone mal, -se dijo algo resignada-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un poco mas tarde…

Por fin llegó, si, el culpable del_"fuego en la sangre_" de Asuka...

-Ya estoy aquí –Dijo Shinji-

-Idiota, llegas tarde, tengo hambre, y la comida no se preparará sola.

-Lo… lo siento, tenia cosas que hacer, enseguida prepararé la comida, -despues de esto se dirigió a la cocina-

-Por cierto, llamó Misato hoy no llegara a dormir, no te molestes en prepararle su comida

-Ok…..

…

Asuka se quedó aun pensativa, tratando de leer, cosa que no consiguió…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la cocina.

Shinji preparaba la comida algo atareado, mientras hablaba consigo mismo…

-Maldición… odio que me mande a hacer siempre las cosas que a ella le dan la gana, además siempre espera que lo haga tal y como me lo ordena…

-Si, -se dijo el mismo-, y lo peor es que le obedeces…

-Si, lo se, pero es que no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Es por eso que sientes por ella?

-Si, es algo que no puedo evitar, ni negar…

-Ahora entiendo eso de: _¿Por qué los hombres prefieren a las cabronas?_

-Quisiera poder expresarle mis sentimientos, pero….. es algo muy difícil de hacer. De verdad que necesito decírselo o, o creo que moriré de la angustia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-La comida esta lista, -dijo Shinji a Asuka-

-Por fin, -contesto la pelirroja-. Casi me muero de hambre. –y después de esto corrió a la cocina-

…………

La chica observaba a Shinji mientras este servía la comida, sí, definitivamente el era el causante de su tormento, debido a el sentía ese _"fuego en la sangre"_, el mismo fuego que fluia de su corazón y circulaba por cada rincón de su cuerpo, tenia que admitirlo: 'Lo amaba' (¿eh?).

Debido a esos sentimientos odiaba ver que el chico fuera tan atento en la escuela con _"la muñeca" _y siempre tratara de entablar amistad con ella, así que tenia que aclarar cierta duda que la inquietaba……………

-Oye Shinji…

-uh?, si Asuka. –Contesto un despistado Shinji-

-Tu………. (¡Demonios!, solo pregúntaselo)…, tu amas a la primera elegida?

(3 segundos de silencio…)

-Asuka, yo….., bueno la verdad Rei me cae muy bien y en ella…. siempre he visto una figura materna, una que creo siempre me faltó, pero que finalmente pude encontrar en ella. No la veo como mujer, sino como… sí, como una madre. –al decir esto el chico sonrió-

-Entonces no la……… amas?

(¡Sonrisa fuera!)

-Bueno yo………….. la verdad es que, –Un sonrojo de parte del aludido-, yo solo amo a..… a (Maldición díselo)..…, lo siento Asuka, no puedo decírtelo (no se ustedes pero según yo, mas cobarde no se puede…, en fin).

-¡Idiota! –Fue lo único que le dijo Asuka antes de tomar su plato de comida e irse a su habitación-

…..

-Vaya, –pensó un triste Shinji-¿Tanto me odia que no soporta la idea de que yo la ame?, -se preguntó-¿Por qué es tan difícil expresar eso que siento?...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algunas horas después…

Asuka se cambió y salió en busca de alivio, mientras Shinji, en su habitación, buscaba en su mente la forma de expresarle su sentir a la chica…

Ninguno de los dos sabia que el otro vivía atormentado por causa de los sentimientos escondidos de parte de ellos.

Ambos querían decirle al otro lo que sentían, pero sentían un gran temor, no sabían con seguridad a que pero ambos temian…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya un poco noche…

Toc, toc, toc

-Ya voy… ¿Quién será?, se preguntó Hikari

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una la más enfadada Asuka que halla visto (Bueno, si eso fuera posible), esta entró de inmediato y estallo con Hikari…

-Lo odio, lo odio, -decia la pelirroja a una desconcertada Hikari-

-¿A quien?, –Preguntó la jefa de clase-

-Al idiota de Shinji.

-Y esta vez que hizo?

…

-El, el…. Ama a otra mujer, -despues de haber dicho esto rompió a llorar-

-¡¿Que?!. -Pregunto muy sorprendida la amiga de Asuka- ¿y eso en que te afecta?

-El ama a una mujer que… que no soy yo.

-¿Qué¿Qué¿Qué?!!!!. –preguntó aun mas sorprendida Hikari- entonces tu¿tu amas a Shinji?

….

-Perdona por no habértelo dicho antes, -dijo un poco apenada Asuka-, es que… antes podía manejar mis sentimientos hacia el pero ahora, ahora es…….. diferente, odio amarlo tanto, odio que me mire ya que solo lo amo mas, y odio mas que nada no ser capaz de decirle que lo amo…..

…

Despues de asimilar la situación, Hikari trató de consolar a su confundida amiga, aunque no sabia que hacer o decir, jamás había conocido ese lado de Asuka, estaba actuando de una manera que solo seria posible en una realidad alterna donde no existieran los Ángeles, ni los pilotos, ni la escuela, ni… bueno los hombres; en verdad era una situación complicada………..

-¿por que no lo intentas?, -trató de aconsejar a Asuka-. Dile lo que sientes por el, ábrele tu corazón.

-Hoy, hoy lo intenté….. y fue que me entere que el ama a una mujer, el mismo me lo dijo, solo que… no me dijo a quien. Solo espero que no sea a ti –Contesto algo bromista y un poco (solo un poco) mas calmada la alemana-

-Tal vez trataba de decirte que el también siente algo por ti, anímate, solo inténtalo nuevamente

-La verdad es…. es muy difícil, no es mi estilo confesar mis sentimientos a un hombre, y mucho menos a el.

……

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa?, -Invitó Hikari a Asuka-

-No, tengo cosas que resolver para la escuela, -respondió nuestra confundida pelirroja-. ¡Gracias por haberme escuchado!

Inmediatamente después partió a su "hogar"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tirado en la sala mirando el techo.

El chico en cuestión meditaba…

-Por que?

-Por que no puedo hablar con ella sin sentirme así, tan confundido e inseguro

-Siempre has sido un cobarde, -se contestó-. Tienes que hablar con ella y terminar con esto de una vez…

- Si es cierto, hoy será, hoy terminaré con esto..

-Si no lo hago no seré merecedor de seguir existiendo

-Así se habla.

-La única pregunta es…

…¿COMO?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras se dirigía al departamento una confundida Asuka pensaba en lo que ocurriría, no quería tener que confrontar a Shinji con la verdad, seria muy doloroso si este la rechazara, no podría seguir viviendo después de haber abierto su corazón y recibir una patada a cambio. Lo único que quería era desaparecer, no quería tener que llegar a ese lugar, donde su _"Fuego en la sangre" _quemaba más que en otro lugar, debido a la presencia de ese chico…. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba ya frente a la puerta……………….

-Espero que ya se haya dormido, no quiero verlo, eso…. seria muy difícil.

Lentamente y en silencio abrió la puerta del departamento, entró cuidando no hacer ruido…. Y se dirigió a su habitación.

…

No se como así que no pregunten, pero Shinji escuchó perfectamente en el momento que la chica llegó y entro al departamento…... Cerró los ojos un momento, inhaló y exhaló un par de veces y salió de su habitación tomando camino hacia donde se encontraba Asuka…. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de la habitación de la hermosa mujer cuando………………

-Maldición¿que estoy haciendo?, -pensó-, solo me va a odiar aun mas…. Pero si no se lo digo creo que voy a morir, ok aquí voy...

Así que se salto la parte del toc, toc y entro sin pedir permiso…

Ahí estaba ella, sentada en el piso, aunque vio su puerta abrirse Asuka no quiso mirarlo, lo único que lograría seria alterarse más de lo que ya estaba, y ya no quería odiarlo.

El la observó por unos segundos e inmediatamente después se le acerco y se sentó a su lado…. hubo un momento de silencio y…..

-A ti, -dijo Shinji-

-uh?, -aun pensativa Asuka volteo a mirarlo-

-Yo…… yo solo te amo a ti

-Shinji yo…

-Asuka, -interrumpió el chico-, escucha se que tu me odias pero… tenia que decírtelo, hace mucho que yo siento esto por ti y…..…

Por un momento todo se nubló, Shinji había cerrado los ojos pero ¿por que?…

-¿Será que me golpeo tan fuerte que me desmayé….? o quizás morí, -fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente-. Demonios, sabia que no debía decírselo... No sabia que morir se sentía así…

….

¡Un momento!, eso era muy diferente, no se sentía como estar muerto o inconsciente se sentía…. ¿bien? Sí, era una sensación… agradable, se sentía una especie de felicidad y tranquilidad…

\\\\

Poco a poco todo se fue aclarando nuevamente, era la pelirroja, ella estaba… ¿besando a Shinji? Sí, eso era, los labios de Asuka eran los que habían interrumpido a Shinji, esos labios que causaban esa sensación de felicidad y tranquilidad, los mismos labios que no podía dejar de besar… Era el beso mas lindo y tierno que jamás haya existido, era como sellar un pacto de 'amor incondicional' sin la necesidad de decirlo. Ambos chicos firmaron en el corazón del otro, señalando así que ambas almas se pertenecían, la una a la otra.

……

Al terminar el beso, aquel _"fuego en la sangre"_ ya no quemaba, se había apaciguado, calmado….

-Shinji yo… yo también te amo, -Dijo feliz y más tranquila Asuka-. También tenia que decirte lo que siento, era algo que me mataba poco a poco, y ahora… dejó de hacerlo. Nada me importa más que tu, más que estar contigo.

……..

'Esas palabras llegaron al corazón de Shinji, el cual estaba inundado de felicidad al saber que la chica de sus sueños no lo odiaba, al contrario, sentía lo mismo que el. Ahora podía estar con ella, todo lo demás pasó a un plano secundario'.

……..

"AQUÍ, un segundo beso no se hizo esperar, un poco mas extenso y con una pizca de pasión"

……..

(Después de todo no era una situación tan complicada, lo único que tenían que hacer era hablar, y decir lo que ambos sentían, olvidando sus temores y tragándose su orgullo. El resultado: un amor tan intenso que el tercer impacto se hubiera quedado 'pendejo' si los comparaban)

……..

-Te amo, -dijo con total confianza el tercer elegido-. Ahora ya nada me preocupa, nada me aterra mas, lo único que importa es que estamos aquí…

-Ja, Alleine Zu Zweit


End file.
